


Froyo

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [56]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Food, Gen, hanging out on earth, this is Australia probably not that it matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: This, out of all the wonders to be found on earth, was the thing that Michael had most been looking forward to trying.





	Froyo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5044542#cmt5044542) at rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

This, out of all the wonders to be found on earth, was the thing that Michael (and, he was pretty sure, Janet as well, though she’d probably never admit to actually _wanting_ anything) had most been looking forward to trying: froyo.

They bought their overflowing cups of froyo (vanilla custard, New York cheesecake, and blueberry cobbler with a little bit of all the toppings for him, pineapple and mango with almond slivers and strawberry poppers for her) and took them out to the patio to try them in the warm beachfront breeze coming off the nearby waterfront.

Carefully, almost reverently, he took a spoonful of everything and put it in his mouth, and yes, there it was — the blissful taste of real earth froyo that he’d so been looking forward to.


End file.
